Life of a Jinchuriki
by Blaze-Blade-14
Summary: What if he wasn't an idiot? What if he was loved? What if he was a genius? What will happen when he finds out about his family? Love. Battle. Rivals. Friends. Family. All this and more. Rated 'M' for Limes, Lemons, Bloodshed and Language. Limes and Lemons at Young Age. Bloodshed at Young Age. Obscene Language at Young Age. (Warning; Some Characters may be unlike Canon) NOT CANON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 01**_

Naruto sat cross legged on his bed looking at the two scrolls he had received from the Third. He had defeated Mizuki a little over four hours ago and had received pay for a 'B' rank mission.

The two scrolls in front of him was the money for said 'B' rank mission while the other a jutsu. The Third had given him it saying it was rightfully his due to him being the last Uzumaki.

He was hesitant at first but had accepted saying her would take his training seriously. The Third had then decided to push back the date for team selections.

Naruto grinned. He was officially a Ninja. He then turned his focus back to the scrolls. How was he going to train in a month?

He made three shadow clones and sent them for books on throwing Kunai, throwing Shiruken, Chakra control, History of the Elemental Nations and anything Ninja related.

The three cloned nodded and left. A little later Naruto felt a presence. He turned to his window on the left to see a man. He had waist length spiked hair, a headband with the Kanji for 'oil'.

"And you are?", Naruto said reaching for a Kunai.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, student of the Third and teacher of the Fourth and the Toad Sage", he said doing a pose with a toad that appeared out of nowhere.

"O…Kay", Naruto said slowly putting back the Kunai but keeping his guard up.

"Sarutobi-sensei told me you know about your burden…being a Jinchuriki", Jiraiya said and Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I found out a little while ago after one of my former teacher tricked me into stealing some kind of Forbidden Scroll", Naruto told him. "Why are you here?", Naruto asked.

"To train you", Jiraiya said. ' _I promised your father I would_ '. Naruto looked at the man and laughed. "What's so funny gaki?".

"I know it's a prank Jiraiya-san, nobody wants to teach the demon brat", Naruto said only to receive a slap across his face from Jiraiya.

"Stop calling yourself that, you are the Jinchuriki; the jailer NOT the Kyuubi", Jiraiya said furious that Naruto would call himself that. Naruto looked at the man then his face turned grim.

"Damned librarian", Naruto said a loud then looked shocked that he knew that.

"What?", Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know how but I sent a shadow clone to get some books for me and the librarian threw a book at me…ironic isn't it?", Naruto asked with a chuckle and Jiraiya chuckled as well but grinned at Naruto.

"Looks like you found out the trick to the shadow clone", Jiraiya told him and he just looked more confused.

"What?".

"Look, shadow clones were made for espionage or spy mission, they are solid and can take up to one hit and what they learn are stored in your memory", Jiraiya explained.

"Oh I get it, they're like a cheat for training", Naruto said in realization. Jiraiya nodded as the two clones entered juggling multiple books.

"Sorry boss but number two was killed by that crazy woman of a librarian, and she says be quiet", the clone mumbled the last part.

"Thanks guys, reward yourself with some ramen", Naruto told them and they dashed away at a speed that could beat the Flying Thunder God Technique.

"Alright gaki, change into more appropriate training clothes let's go", Jiraiya ordered and Naruto took off the top of his jumpsuit then his t-shirt showing a strange seal on his back.

"Hey gaki hold up, lay down on your bed", Jiraiya said suddenly.

"You're not some kind of pedophile are you?", Naruto asked suspiciously.

"What? No, there is a strange seal on your back and I want to see what it is", Jiraiya explained waving his hand defensively.

Naruto looked him up and down again and shrugged. He laid down on the bed on his stomach and Jiraiya began examining the seal. It was strange. It was a box that had an ex in it and the Kanji for 'brain' on the top.

' _Did Minato put this here? No. It looks like an anti-concentrating seal…is that why he's a retard? I thought he was just more like Kushina in personality and looked like his father_ ', Jiraiya thought with a chuckle as he removed the seal.

"Alright, done", Jiraiya said after five minutes.

"What was it?", Naruto asked.

"An anti-concentrating seal, it's the reason you're an idiot", Jiraiya said bluntly.

"HEY", Naruto yelled but then everything seemed to make sense.

He was always acting like an idiot. He never had good marks in the academy. The only thing he excelled in was the stealth portion.

' _Jiraiya-sensei was right_ ', Naruto thought. "Okay, I can focus more, let's go to a training ground so you can see what I have to improve on". Jiraiya nodded.

( _ **Training Ground Thirteen; Ten Minutes Later**_ )

"Everything".

"What?", Naruto asked.

"You have to improve everything", Jiraiya said with a hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked.

"Your Taijutsu is more like a brawler than actual Ninja like hand to hand combat, your Chakra control is as good as a monkey with herpes, you only know the Shadow clone along with the transformation and substitution and when it comes to throwing Kunai and Shiruken you throw like a blind as a dead man", Jiraiya said looking at Naruto directly in his eyes.

"Oh", he said sadly.

"Make one hundred and twenty shadow clones", Jiraiya commanded as he took Naruto's jutsu scroll and did hand seals and six more appeared. Jiraiya chucked the scroll to Naruto who now stood in front one hundred and twenty shadow clones. Naruto caught the scroll and slipped it in his pocket.

Jiraiya made six shadow clones and handed each a scroll.

"You are going to break up in groups of twenty. One group is Ninjutsu, dispelling Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and History", Jiraiya said and they broke up with a Jiraiya leading the group.

Jiraiya and Naruto remained.

"What am I going to do?", Naruto asked in anticipation.

"Nothing", Jiraiya said as he sat in a meditative pose.

"WHAT? I want to learn something on my own to", Naruto yelled and Jiraiya smirked.

' _Just like Minato and Kushina, Minato was a prodigy but still worked hard and Kushina…well she was Kushina_ ', Jiraiya thought with a chuckled.

"What's so funny?".

"Nothing, follow me, we are going to practice throwing weapons", Jiraiya sai walking off followed closely by Naruto.

( _ **Naruto's Apartment; Eight Hours Later**_ )

"Damn perverted sage", Naruto muttered as he remembered Jiraiya leaving him with a clone saying he had to do some 'research' only for Naruto to find out he went to peep on women.

He entered the apartment to see Jiraiya sitting with three scrolls in hand.

"What's up Pervy-Sage?", Naruto asked only to smirk at Jiraiya's irritated face.

"Stop calling me that and _you_ are moving out of this dump and into a house I bought for you", Jiraiya demanded/told him.

Naruto was quiet. The only people to every buy him something was the Third and Iruka-sensei. Occasionally he would get free ramen but no one ever bought him something as expensive as a house.

"Y-You bought me a house? How can I repay you?", Naruto asked his appointed Godfather unbeknownst to him.

"Stop calling me Pervy-Sage", Jiraiya said.

"Fine, but if I see you peeping I will call you it…for the women to hear", Naruto said and Jiraiya shivered.

"Okay".

"Great Ero-sennin", Naruto said and Jiraiya face faulted…like literally.

"That's the same as 'Pervy-Sage'!", Jiraiya yelled in outrage.

"Respect is earned not given or bought", Naruto told him.

' _Oh yeah?_ ', Jiraiya thought with a smirk. "If you stop calling me something with the word 'Perverted' in it I'll teach you a jutsu made by the Fourth".

"Deal Jiraiya-sensei", Naruto said instantly making Jiraiya smirk in victory while Naruto was thrilled to learn a jutsu made by his hero.

( _ **Naruto's House; An Hour Later**_ )

"How's the house?", Jiraiya asked as they sat across from each other in the living room.

"Great".

The house was one story tall with three bedrooms, one bathroom, and a training ground in the back, an armory, a secret dojo underneath to work on secret jutsus, a kitchen, the living room and storage room.

In truth Jiraiya had given Naruto Kushina and Minato's house they used to use before. Minato would stay here during the night and flash in the Hokage's mansion before anyone saw him.

Jiraiya had made sure to remove all the pictures of Minato and Kushina, change the baby room and removed Minato's blood seal. Naruto now had a blood seal with his Uzumaki clan scrolls which Jiraiya had. Kushina had given him them before she died saying it was to be given to Naruto when he turned Genin.

"Alright Gaki, I have to go talk to the Old Man, meet me at the same training ground with the same scroll from earlier", Jiraiya said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

' _I think I'll eat out for dinner_ ', Naruto thought as he changed into a white t-shirt and black short pants, grabbed his key and was gone.

( _ **Hokage's Office; Two Minutes Later**_ )

"Hey sensei", Jiriaya said as he stood on the sill of the window.

"Can't you use the door Jiraiya-kun", Sarutobi pleaded but Jiraiya only chuckled and jumped through the window.

"ANBU out", Jiriaya said but the ANBU stayed.

"ANBU, give us a moment", Sarutobi stayed after seeing Jiraiya about to blow a fuse from being ignored. The ANBU left and Sarutobi activated a privacy seal.

"I gave him Minato and Kushina's house", Jiraiya said suddenly.

"You did what?", the Third asked dropping his pipe.

"Don't worry, I took down the nursery and moved all the pictures of them and everything related to them and hid it in a scroll which is hidden on me", Jiraiya told the panicking Hokage.

"Good, I need you for a mission, Taki wishes to strengthen their alliance with Konoha and asked for a meeting, I cannot go for obvious reason and you have the second most power when it comes to the village", Sarutobi explained.

"Fine, I'll go but Naruto's coming with me, they have a Jinchuriki and I want Naruto to meet him or her, I also have to meet a spy", Jiraiya told him and he hesitated.

"The council will not like this", Hiruzen sighed out.

"I don't care, he is in my care, it's either both of us or no", Jiraiya demanded.

"Fine, just bring him back in time for team selections, dismissed", Sarutobi told him.

"Sure thing Old Man", Jiraiya said as he exited through the window.

' _Use the damned door, I am getting to old for this, maybe Naruto can take this burden off of my hands_ ', Sarutobi said wearily as he watched the stack of paperwork and went wide eyed.

"HOW DID IT GET BIGGER!?".

( _ **Naruto's House; Later**_ )

Naruto walked in to see Jiraiya with a scroll.

"What's up sensei?", Naruto asked.

"We're going to Takigakure, I have to do a mission and I want you to come for the experience, maybe when you're older you can take over my spy network", Jiraiya said with a chuckled.

"Okay, let me change".

( _ **Council Chamber; Next Day**_ )

"I was summoned", Sarutobi stated as he watched the members of Konoha's Council.

Seven clan heads, one of which was himself; Hiashi of the Hyuuga, Tsume of the Inuzuka, Shibi of the Aburame, Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi and finally himself as Sarutobi.

Three advisors; Danzo Shimura; head of ANBU ROOT, Koharu Utatane and Homaru Mitokado; Hiruzen's former teammates.

And finally, seven merchants for the civilian side.

"Why is our weapon out of the village?", Danzo asked boldly making the civilians chuckle and glares from the clan heads.

"He was sent on a mission with Jiraiya", Hiruzen stated boldly.

"The demon should be locked up and used to fight our enemies", a pink haired woman screeched. Tsume had to cover her ears harder because of her enhanced hearing while some ANBU fell out of their hiding places.

"That is your opinion", was all he said as he exited the room.

 _ **0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

 _ **Please Review. No flames. Later**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…but one day I will. *Evil Chuckle***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02**_

"Are we there yet?".

"No".

…

"How about now?".

"No".

…

…

"Now?".

"Yes".

"Really!?".

"No".

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto grew frustrated. They had been walking for two days and a half and had yet to reach the Hidden Waterfall Village.

"This is getting troublesome".

( **In Konoha** )

"ACHOO!".

"You okay Shika-kun?".

"Yes Kaa-san".

( **With Naruto and Jiraiya** )

"I know it is gaki butwe are almost there", Jiraiya informed him.

"Why am _I_ even going anyway?", Naruto asked.

"With you being my apprentice once I get a mission I can let you accompany me and whatnot", Jiraiya stated with a sigh.

"Okay…is this counting as a mission?", Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes, 'S' rank because it is diplomatic".

"Awesome", Naruto yelled with a fist pump.

…

"How's the training?", Jiraiya asked him after five minutes of silence.

"I got the hang of Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu", Naruto informed.

"Good, I'll let you learn elemental Ninjutsu if you keep it up", Jiraiya said and Naruto grinned like a madman.

"Awesome".

' _I wonder if he has the Rinnegan like Nagato…maybe, maybe not_ ', Jiraiya thought remembering his old student who had the Rinnegan, the legendary eye…Nagato Uzumaki.

Jiraiya and Naruto walked for a couple more hours than Jiraiya stopped in front of a waterfall.

"What now?", Naruto asked and Jiraiya simply spiked his Chakra. Four Ninja were on them in a matter of minutes.

"Jiraiya-sama, we have been expecting you…who is your companion?", a Ninja asked.

"My apprentice Naruto Uzumaki", Jiraiya stated and the Ninja ordered for them to follow.

A little later they stood in front of Sibuki; the village leader.

"Good morning Jiraiya-sama, Narut-san", he said with a small friendly smile.

"Morning Shibuki-sama", they said in unison.

Shibuki pressed a button on his desk and said 'send her in' and turned back to the two Konoha Ninja.

"Naruto-san, I will have one of my Chuunin show you around the village.

"Thank you", Naruto said and a girl walked in.

"This is Fuu", Shibuke said.

Fū was a petite, androgynous, tan skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm

"You called for me Shibuki-sama", she said. He voice was cold and dark. Like if she was angry with the village leader.

"Yes, I would like for you to show Naruto-san here around the village", Shibuki said with a sigh and gestured to the blonde.

Fu turned her head to Naruto. He was grinning a foxy grin and it made Fu blush a little and fortunately no one noticed.

"Follow me please Naruto-san", she said walking out. This time her voice wasn't cold. It was as normal as can be. Her voice was soft and gentle but not too gentle.

Naruto followed her out with a wave to Jiraiya.

( _ **With Fu and Naruto; Five Minutes**_ )

"So Fu, what's it like in Taki?", he asked his mint haired tour guide.

She turned to him and blush as he was grinning at her again.

"It's nice and quiet, we don't have to many enemies so it's peaceful", she said then noticed some people glare at her, "well as peaceful as God lets it be", she mumbled the last part.

Naruto noticed the glares, stares and comments.

' _I receive those same glares and stuff in Konoha…does Taki have a Jinchuriki…is it Fu?_ ', Naruto thought to himself and glanced at Fu whose head was down.

Naruto turned to see a weird looking flower. The petals were yellow with a green center and a small orange dot in the middle.

"What are those flowers?", he asked.

"They are to ward of bugs", she said quietly and sadly at the same time.

"Oh…do you know what a Jinchuriki is?", he asked softly and noticed her tense but relaxed quickly.

"Y-Yes".

"Hmm…does Taki have one?", he asked again and she only nodded and mumbled.

"Yes".

"Do they treat him badly?".

"It's a girl and yes", she corrected him.

"Same thing in Konoha, they're always glaring at him, mumbling insults and tries to kill him every year on his birthday", Naruto said and she went wide eyed.

She was a Jinchurki but they never tried to kill her on her birthday.

"They don't do that to her. They hate her yes but they're afraid to even touch her", she told him and tears welled up in her eyes.

Before Naruto could answer three girls appeared in front of them. All of them sporting Taki headbands on their foreheads. They all had dark purple hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey cutie", she said with a wink to Naruto and Fu groaned. She hated this girl.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha", he said with a small smile gracing his face.

"I'm Akimi and these is my sisters Shizuki and Akaru", she said gesturing to the girls around her.

"Nice to meet you", he said with a grin.

"So cutie, what are you doing with _her_?", she asked pointing in the direction of Fu who groaned louder.

"She's my tour guide of Taki", Naruto told her.

Akimi latched onto to Naruto hand rubbing her 'B' cup breast on his hands.

"I can show you around the village…and other place…say my room", she said seductively in his ear making him turn red.

"Slut, Shibuki-sama told me to do as I'm a Chuunin and you're a Genin", Fu said with a smirk.

"I'm not a slut", she retorted loudly making all the civilians look in her direction in curiosity.

"You only know Naruto for a minute and already trying to get in his pants", Fu countered making some of the younger girls on the street look at her in disgust.

"I'm sure he rather hang out with me rather than with the _demon bitch_ ", Akimi said making the streets erupt in laugh and claps for putting down the green heard Jinchuriki.

"Both of you stop", Naruto said.

"She started it Naruto-kun", she said softly into his ear.

"Whatever", Naruto mumbled as he pulled his hand away and walked off with an angry Fu who was glaring at Akimi.

"I have some information that will make you want to stop hanging out with her", Akimi said and Naruto and Fu stopped dead in their tracks.

' _That bitch, I finally had someone who didn't look at me with disgust besides Shibuki-sama and she's trying to take it away from me_ ', Fu thought with tears in her eyes.

"What's that?", Naruto asked looking at the dark haired girl with yellow eyes.

"She's a Jinchuriki, nothing but a demon like all those others, nothing but a demon to use for war", she said and the crowd nce again burst into laughter making Fu cry openly.

Naruto's next word shocked the shit out of them. "So am I", he said softly and walked away slowly letting his grip of Fu's hand slip.

Fu looked at Naruto wide eyed and rubbed her tears away with her hands then turned with a smirk to Akimi.

"Look at that slut, you insulted him…so much for having sex with him huh?", she said and bellowed in laughter following Naruto.

( _ **Shibuki's Office; Meanwhile**_ )

"So he's Konoha's Jinchuriki, maybe they'll hit it off".

"How old is she?".

"Twelve".

"And a Chuunin?".

"Yes".

"Okay, if they do hit it off what'll we do?".

"This…".

( _ **Naruto and Fuu; Two Mintes Later**_ )

They sat in the center of a training ground cross legged across from each other. They hadn't said a word since Fu lead them there.

"So do you hate humans to?", Fu asked excitedly.

"What?", his head shot up.

"Face it Naruto, we're not humans, just demons", she said only to receive the same thing Naruto did when he said that. A slap across her face.

She raised her hand to touch the place Naruto slapped and winced from the pain.

"Don't EVER call yourself a demon, you are the jailor NOT the Nanabi", he said angrily.

"We are demons…and how did you know it was Nanabi?", she asked.

"I researched the nine Tailed Beast and their types, the Nanabi is mostly nature like so whatever place would it be", he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you hate huma…other people for what they do, use us as weapons, defenses and treat us like chicken shit?", she asked her fellow Jinchuriki.

"My precious people", he answered.

"Precious people?", she asked tilting her head to the side.

Naruto looked at her. She was…cute. Cuter than any girl he had ever met before. Even Sakura.

"Yes, the Sandaime, Iruka-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei, Old Man Teuchi and Ayame Nee-chan", he said proudly.

"You have a sister?", she asked.

"No, I just call her that…she's more like a sister figure", he explained.

"Oh".

"You have anyone precious?", he asked.

"Well…Shibuki-sama is the only person who actually doesn't insult me", she stated with a glum look.

"Don't worry about it, you can consider me one of your precious people and vice-versa", he told her and she grinned.

"Thank you Naruto-kun".

"No problem Fu-chan".

' _CHAN/KUN…WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM_ ', they thought simultaneously.

"What now?", she asked.

"How about a spar", he suggested and she agreed.

They stood across from each other.

They dashed at each other clashing Kunai. Naruto back flipped as Fu sent an uppercut. He sent three Kunai and three Shiruken at her to which she dodged gracefully.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ", Naruto yelled and dozens of clones appeared. They all charged at Fu who was smirking.

" **Water Style; Water Whip** ", she said and a whip made of water materialized in her hands and she began slashing and dispersing clone after clone leaving a mystified Naruto.

' _Beautiful_ ', he thought then was slashed with a whip sending him flying six feet back.

He took out a scroll and a brush that had ink on it. He began drawing on it.

"Are you seriously drawing?", she asked in disbelief but received a shock.

" **Sealing Technique; Suppression Seal** ", he said and slammed it on the ground. A black line shot out from heading towards Fu. It was much like the Nara clans shadow possession but it didn't need shadows and travelled in straight lines.

Fu sensing danger jumped and avoided it as she sent a Kunai to Naruto who dodged it making his seal fade away.

"Dang it", he grumbled as he clasped his hands together and his hair grew. " **Ninja Art; Needle Hell** ", he said and his hair began to shoot out yellow spikes. Fu was in awe of the attack and acted late.

" **Earth Style; Mud Wall** ", she said and slapped her hands on the ground blocking the senbon but not before getting hit with a few. The wall removed to see Kunais barreling down on her. She grabbed a Kunai in each hand and deflected them all then rush him and lock into another fierce Taijutsu battle.

He sent a leg sweep to which she jumped and sent a spin kick. He used his right hand to grab her leg mid spin and pull her to him. He used his left hand to punch her but she avoided it and kicked him in his chest making him explode in smoke.

She turned to see a Kunai in her face. She swept her leg and Naruto avoided it by jumping giving her the perfect opportunity to punch for his stomach. However, he interpreted this and used a Substitution with a Kunai behind her making her punch the Kunai. The back flipped from each other.

The both threw three Kunai. They clashed causing a loud 'clang'. Naruto jumped at her and brought his right foot down in an axe kick. She simply jumped to meet him and kicked him in his side.

He stopped three feet from her and sent a Kunai. She tunred to dodge it and when she turned back he was gone. She then felt the tip of a Kunai to her neck.

"I give", she said and turned around. She took a couple steps back to catch her breath.

Naruto was going to shake her hand on a match well fought when he tripped on a stone and fell on her making them both fall. Their lips smashing together all the while.

 _ **0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

 _ **Please Review. No flames. Later**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto…Kishimoto does…Lucky Bastard.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Wide eyes. Hitched breath. Happiness, anger, sadness, confusion and safety. These were the things and emotions happening to Naruto Uzumaki and Fu of Taki.

Wide eyes; they were shocked they were kissing.

Hitched Breath; they were shocked that the other was such a good kisser.

Happiness; the kissing was sensational and made them melt into it.

Anger; their first kiss happened by accident…on Fu's part.

Sadness; the kiss was by accident and not intentional.

Confusion; why did neither pull away?

Safety; for some reason they didn't know how but they felt safe like that. In each other's arms.

Naruto-sensing the need for air-broke the kiss and squeezed his hands. But…what he squeezed was soft and firm and made Fu…moan. He looked down to see his hand on her breast.

He immediately pulled his hand away and backed up.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident", he said waving his hands around in defense frantically.

"I-It's okay", she said softly not trusting herself to speak loudly.

"Soooo?", Naruto dragged out after an awkward silence.

"It was…good", she said surprising Naruto.

"I'm sorry if I took your first kiss", he apologized and Fu simply gave him a smile.

"It's okay…your first kiss to?", she asked.

"No", he said in an angry tone.

She flinched at his angry tone making her think she did something.

"Sorry", she croaked out.

"No, it's not you, I kissed my rival Sasuke Uchiha already by accident, I was trying to intimidate him and…I kissed him", he said sheepishly with a hand running through his hair. His bright blonde pretty hair Fu noticed.

"Let's try to NOT make this awkward, let's try to get to know each other", she said not wanting for the conversation to get awkward. The hell…it's already awkward.

"Fine what do you want to know?", he asked accepting her wishes to change the subject.

"Everything I can about you", she urged.

"My birthday is October the tenth, I was made a Jinchuriki on my birthday by my hero, the Yondaime Hokage, I'm twelve, dead last at the academy, my only friends are Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, I LOVE ramen, my favorite color is orange and my dream is to become the strongest Kage ever", he finished enthusiastically.

"Okay, my name is Fu, I have no last name, my birthday is August the eighth, I was also made a Jinchuriki on my birthday, by my mother, I don't have any friends and don't necessarily have a dream…my favorite color is also blue", she said sadly realizing how pathetic she was.

"Your not pathetic", he said suddenly.

"How did you know I was feeling pathetic?", she asked curiously as she stood.

"I read it off your face".

"Are you some kind of genius?".

"Maybe…not sure really, an anti-concentration seal was placed on me to fail the academy", he said remembering what Jiraiya had told him.

"Let's go and walk around the village", Fu said not wanting to bring up such a depressing topic as their burdens.

(Shibuki's Office; Meanwhile)

"I'LL KILL HIM…LET ME GO JIRAIYA…YOUR APPRENTICE IS AS GOOD AS DEAD".

"Calm down Shibuki-sama, it was an accident…he didn't mean to kiss or grope her", Jiraiya stated and the man calmed…slightly.

"Then why didn't he pull away as soon as he realized that they were kissing, and why did he squeeze her…assets", Shibuki stated with a slightly red face.

"They were shocked", Jiraiya said as he let the man go and they both retook their seats.

"We clear on the plan then?", Shibuki asked.

Jiraiya stood and walked to the door. With a smirk he spoke, "Crystal".

(With Naruto and Fu; A Few Hours Later)

Naruto and Fu stood side by side on top of a tree at the center of the village looking at the sunset.

"Beautiful", Fu said as she leaned up against Naruto who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Not as beautiful as you", he whispered making Fu burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She also had a blush.

"Are you always this cheesy with girls?", she asked and Naruto joined in on the laughter.

"To be honest I never used that on a girl, you're the first girl to go on a date with me", he said an all laughter stopped.

"D-Date?", she asked and Naruto cursed under his breath from his fumble.

"I-If you want it to be", he said softly and Fu's eyes brightened.

They turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes. Blue met orange. Blonde meant greenette. They closed in and their lips met. The entire world seemed to stop for those two teenagers. Eyes closed Naruto licked Fu's bottom lip asking for entrance.

She understood and parted her lips slightly and as soon as that was done his tongue darted in her mouth and began wrestling with hers. Fu's hand were around his necks as they were standing. Naruto had his right hand on her waist and the other was moving through her hair. Since Naruto was two inches taller it was rather easy.

There was a flash. Then another. Naruto and Fu broke apart-a line of saliva hanging from there mouths connecting- and turned to where it came from. A grinning Shibuki and Jiraiya were standing there with camera's.

"That was quite a kiss…a little…nasty if you get my flow", Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle and Shibuki did the same.

"Delete it", they snarled.

Jiraiya and Shibuki paled from the KI being unleashed. Jiraiya smashed the camera with a fire justu and Shibuki simply deleted the picture…or so they thought.

"Come on gaki, if you want Fu to comeback to Taki you have to train", Jiraiya said leaving the tree.

"What?", Naruto and Fu asked as they found their composure.

"Fu can go with you if you beat those that oppose her freedom", Shibuki told him.

Naruto turned to Fu who gave him a small smile and a kiss on the lips.

He smiled and ran after Jiraiya.

When Naruto was out of hearing range Fu turned to Shibuki who paled as she unleashed Killer Intent.

"You didn't delete it", she warned.

"Hehe", he chuckled nervously.

He turned his head to look in her eyes and she only said one thing.

"Run".

(With Naruto and Jiraiya; Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Alright Naruto, first thing first, channel your Chakra into this paper", Jiraiya told him and handed the paper to Naruto who blinked in confusion.

"What does it do?", he asked.

"Determines your Chakra affinity", Jiraiya explained.

"As in Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water and Fire?", he asked and Jiraiya only nodded.

He channeled his Chakra, it split into four pieces of paper, one burst into green flames, the second got damp, the third crumbled into rock and the last crumpled and yellow lightning began dancing around it. But it wasn't done yet. Some water and earth fell to the ground and a plant blossomed.

"The hell does that mean?", Naruto asked a mystified Jiraiya who was gaping like a fish…exactly like a fish.

"You have all five affinities…and the

Wood Style", Jiraiya explained.

"Wait! I thought Wood Style is for the Senju clan?", Naruto asked.

"Time to tell you I guess", Jiraiya said with a glum look.

"Tell me what?".

"About your family".

"M-M-My f-f-f-f-", he began but was cut of by Jiraiya.

"Yes gaki, your parents and other family, the Second Hokage had a wife; Akaliy Uchiha (OC) who then gave birth to a daughter; Riso Senju (OC). Now Risu and the old man's brother; Pisu Sarutobi (OC) married and had a son; Minato but he was given the name Namikaze to protect him. Thus leading to Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. Your mother was the daughter of the Third Uzukage; Daisuke Uzumaki (OC) and his wife Hana Uzumaki (OC), your mother then came to Konoha at the age of ten to be the Kyuubi Jinchuriki then she met your father Minato Namikaze then fourteen years later you were born…but the Kyuubi was pulled out of her by an unknown man killing her", Jiraiya said then began gasping for air from his long story.

Naruto then fell unconscious from shock.

"Well, let's give you a day to come over the shock and we'll start training tomorrow, you have six more days until the announcement and being a genius like you are it's not going to be hard", Jiraiya commented as he slung Naruto over his shoulders to carry him to their hotel.

(Naruto's Mindscape; Meanwhile)

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a hallway. There were pipes running along the walls and roof. He was also standing in ankle length water.

He walked forward following the pipes and came face to face with many doors.

They had many different symbols. One was for memory, dreams and whatnot in Kanji but what got him intrigued was the number with the Kanji for 'Kyuu' or nine. It had red Chakra bubbling around it and Naruto knew what was behind that door.

Kyuubi.

He walked to the door and opened it. He was prepared to wince from the heat of the Chakra but felt nothing.

He opened. He stared. Red slitted eyes stared back at him. He walked forward until he was face to face with a giant cage with the Kanji for 'seal' on it.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune I presume", Naruto said dryly as he stared back at the giant fox. Nine long tails swishing behind it.

"My host finally feels the need to see me huh?", the giant demon asked and Naruto chuckled lowly.

"I always thought that you would immediately start banging on the cage asking for freedom…guess I was wrong huh?", Naruto asked back with a smirk.

"Might I ask why you have come to my humble abode?", it asked sarcastically.

"Just got the shock of a life time a and then found myself here", he answered like if it was the most plain. Thing in the world.

"By the way…might I ask why you are fraternizing with me sisters host", Kyuubi asked non chalantly.

I just find her cute and friendly so I took her on a date…and you guys have genders!?", Naruto asked shocked.

"Not necessarily but our personality represents us", Kyuubi corrected.

"So yours is an arrogant bastard that hates everything and everyone?", Naruto asked with a straight face while biting his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Didn't I get the funniest of hosts?", Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"So do you have a name I should call you by…or am I not worthy enough to say it?", Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You are not worthy to call me by my name", it stated wryly.

"Why?".

"Just like my previous Host that's why", it ranted, "Good God that woman was such a pain".

"Don't talk about my mother like that", Naruto spat feeling funny saying the word 'mother'.

"Mother!?", it yelled.

Let's not discuss that…tell me about your brothers and sisters", Naruto urged and Kyuubi agreed. Hey, it will get him to leave fast…right?

"The weakest of us is the Ichibi, his name is Shukaku and he is a sand and magnetic type, then there is Nibi, my perverted and feisty sister named Matatabi, next is my calm and collected brother Isobu, he is the Sanbi. Then there is also that loud moth ape known as Yonbi but his name is Son Goku, Then that wild horse of a Gobi, Kokou, Rokubi, that slow slug always gets in the way and is named Saiken, Nanabi is in your girlfriend, she is calm and collected but acts brash, her name is Chomei, the last of my 'siblings' is that wild and idiotic Hachibi named Gyuki then there is me", it said.

"Okay…so all of you are boys except for Matatabi and Chomei…right Chin?.

"Not my name and yes", was all it said as it kicked Naruto out of his own mind.

(Real World; Meanwhile)

Naruto opened his eyes to see a full head of green hair in his face. He smile. Fu.

He then realized he was spooning her and blushed.

"Naruto-Kun, you awake?", he heard her ask.

"Yeah, I was talking to Kyuubi…arrogant bastard fox won't even tell me his real name, he told all the others except his", Naruto told her.

"What's mine?", she asked.

"Chomei…I'm going to sleep, found out some intense information my emotions weren't ready for", he said and she nodded.

"You'll tell me in the morning, right?", she asked.

"Of course".

"Goodnight boyfriend".

"Goodnight girlfriend".

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Please Review. No flames. Later.

Disclaimer; Naruto doesn't belong to me…maybe if you like and review my story my dream will come true. *Stars in Eyes*.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Fu was gaping like a fish as she watched Naruto and Jiraiya train. Actually, she had been gaping ever since she woke up. Naruto had told her his heritage and he could believe that her boyfriend was related to all four Kages of Konoha.

Currently, she was watching Naruto train. He had made two thousand clones that broke up into groups of four hundred. Each group was working on controlling a certain elements. One wind, water, fire, lightning and earth. The original Naruto however was sitting in a meditation pose waiting for the information to come rushing in.

All he had to do was sit and clear his mind. He had been doing it for the past six hours.

"Jiraiya-sensei we did it", she suddenly heard the clones yelled. All of them, imagine two thousand orange clad ninja's shout 'we did it'.

"Alright, when I call the element you were working on you disperse, understand".

"Hai", they responded in complete unison.

"Fire".

Poof.

"Water".

Poof.

"Lightning".

Poof.

"Earth".

Poof.

"Wind".

Poof.

Naruto winced as the progress of the clones came back to him. He tried to stand only to fall on the ground and began to snore like a baby.

Jiraiya sighed, "Leave it to Naruto to fall asleep during training".

"I don't think you can blame him…can you do what he just did?", Fu asked defending her boyfriend.

"Guess not…wake him up in five hours then give him this", Jiraiya said throwing a scroll to her to which she caught.

"Okay".

He smiled at her and shunshin'ed away.

Fu walked up to Naruto, gave him a quick kiss and lay downs all the while smiling at her boyfriend.

(With Jiraiya; Meanwhile)

Jiraiya entered the council room of Taki to see the entire shinobi population.

'Isn't this going to be fun', he thought sarcastically as he walked to stand next to Shibuki.

"Alright, our Jinchuriki Fu has requested to leave the village", Shibuki began and the people shouted in outrage, "silence…now since she is a Jinchuriki I am enacting the FFF act or the Fight For Freedom act, Jiraiya-sama's apprentice is willing to fight for her freedom, anyone that's apposes the wishes of Fu will have to fight him".

Everyone stepped forward…even the Genin.

"Good, meet us at the west training ground in five days", Jiraiya told them as he walked out to go and do some 'research'.

(With Naruto and Fu; Five Hours Later)

Naruto opened his eyes to see the blue sky. He turned to a heat source to his left and saw Fu. He smiled and placed a hand on her bare stomach. She opened her eyes and watched into his. Naruto leaned in and kissed her to which she returned the kiss same passion.

When they broke Fu spoke, "Naruto-kun, if you're going to be my boyfriend you need to stop wearing orange like an idiot", she said making him face fault.

"But I like orange", he protested.

"More than me?", she asked with mock hurt.

"NO", he shouted then wrapped an arm around her, "if you want I'll get some new clothes when we go back to Konoha".

"Thank you Naruto-Kun", she said and kissed his nose. He blushed. "The pervert also told me to give you this", she said then handed him the scroll.

He took it opened it and went wide eyed.

"What is it?", she asked seeing his wide eyed.

"The steps for a justu created by me dad", he said then realization hit him, "Damned pervert wanted to peek on women so he wrote it down on the scroll".

Fu watched him and decided. She made up her mind. She had a dream. A dream she would go through hell to accomplish it. Actually she had two dreams.

To be by Naruto's side until his dream of being the strongest Kage was accomplished. The second. To have a family. With Naruto.

She cuddled closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Please take me back to Konoha with you", she pleaded.

He kissed her forehead making her smile, "Of course I will".

They talked about each other a little more then Naruto got up to train and Fu left saying she was hungry and would bring back some late lunch for him.

Naruto watched the scroll. The Rasengan. Three steps. Rotation. Power. Stability. He took up some water balloons Jiraiya and sealed in the scroll. He proceeded to form the Rasengan. A justu he had to learn. No, needed to learn. He was related to the four Kage's of Konoha and had a legacy to live up to.

He now had his most precious person to fight for, with and to protect her. He was going to accomplish his dream.

(With Fu; An Hour Later)

She had a scroll in her hand with endless bowls of ramen. She had to henge into someone to simply go into the store. She walked through the town and notice some watch her with curiosity other than hate. She wondered what made them watch her like that. She watched her hand and sighed. The scroll. She also noticed three people following her. Genin. Akimi. Shizuki. Akaru.

She decided to play along and began running to the training ground. The sisters followed her.

She arrived at the grounds to see Naruto with a water balloon in his hand.

"I got ramen", she said immediately making him stop and dashed to her grabbing the scroll and unsealing it to see dozens of ramen.

"Thank you Fu-chan, you're the best girlfriend ever", he said and took of eating the ramen at an incredible rate.

"GIRLFRIEND!?", Fu heard. She turned to see the sisters. Naruto was to engrossed in his ramen to notice or hear anything other than t he slurping of noodles.

"Hey slut", Fu remarked dryly.

"At least I'm not a whore stealing other people's boyfriends", Akimi said and her sisters agreed.

"Actually slut, Naruto-kun asked me on the date…not the other way around, he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend…in a way", Fu said.

"I AM NOT A SLUT", she shrieked so loud it would've made Mebuki and Sakura jealous.

"Well let's, you've slept with _three_ different boys and your only fourteen, your favorite type of mission is seduction and you legs always open like a door", Fu remarked dryly.

"I only do seduction missions because I like to be in the interrogation field", she remarked.

"Interrogation of what? People's dicks", Fu said and burst into laughter. Naruto on the other hand had seen this entire ordeal and decided Fu could handle herself and went back to his favorite past time…..You guest it. Eating ramen.

Fu stopped laughing and watched the females in front of her. Akimi was the same height as her; four feet nine inches. She wore a mini skirt and mid drift shirt. Her sisters were the same and wore the same clothes only in different clothes. They were triplets after all.

"Just leave", Fu said and walked over to Naruto who was finishing up his last bowl of ramen.

Akimi fumed. They had been sent to spy on Naruto but she let her anger get the best of her.

Fu walked to Naruto and kissed him like the last time on the tree…only hands began to roam. Fu's hand was moving up and down Naruto sides as he was bareback. Naruto's ahead his hand on the small of her black and on her thigh. They broke apart.

Naruto kissed her forehead and walked into the forest saying he wanted to finish train for the day.

Fu turned to a wide eyed Akimi. Fu gave her the finger and walked away heading to her home.

(Takigakure; Five Days Later)

Naruto stood on the far right of the training ground talking to Fu, Jiraiya and Shibuki.

"You ready gaki?", Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"Of course, I'm not letting Fu stay in a place that they don't like her, in Konoha they will only hate her for liking me but it won't be so intense", he said and Fu smiled at her boyfriend's words. He cared.

Shibuki walked to the center and called Naruto forward.

"Naruto-san, you will fight five fights back to back. You have to pick a number representing the number of opponents, first will be Genin, then Chuunin, Jounin, ANBU then one of each", Shibuki explained.

"At the same time Shibuki-sama?", Naruto faking fear in his voice. The others smirk.

Naruto picked the number three out of the box and the sisters came forward.

"First fight, Naruto Uzumaki versus the Taki Sisters", Shibuki said. "Hajime".

The sisters dashed at him and good speed. They were fast. But he was faster. He jumped just in time to dodge a punch from Shizuki and Akaru. Akimi appeared in front of him and punch he collected the punch and he burst into a cloud of smoke.

" **Earth Style; Inner Decapataion Jutsu** ", was heard as three hands came from underneath the ground pulling them down under the earth and three Naruto's appeared. Two burst into smoke.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki", Shibuki said as two people came and dug out the sisters and Narutompulled out the number four from the box.

"Naruto versus team Shando consisting of Shando, Jinto, Oting and Reiy", Shibuki said and four Chuunin appeared. Two girls and two boys.

"This is the shrimp we have to fight, peace a cake", the one named Reiy said.

"Hajime".

Naruto dashed at them swinging a side kick. The four Chuunin dispersed. They then came from all side running through hand seals.

" **Water Style; Raging Waves** ", they all exclaimed sending the torrents of water towards a smirking Naruto. He jumped up and ran through his own hand seals.

" **Fire Style; Great Fireball Jutsu** ", Naruto said sending a giant green fireball. The heat radiating off it was so intense it felt like Taki was going through a heat wave. The four Chuunin sensed this and moved far far away from it. The fireball hit the ground and it burned a good portion of the earth. Naruto winced. He still needed to practice Chakra control.

Shando then appeared in front of him sending a punch. Naruto caught it and sent a left uppercut. He connected and she turned into a log she then appeared behind him and kicked him sending him into a tree.

He came back running out with a sword a smirk.

(Off to the Side)

"Jiraiya-sama, where did Naruto-Kun get that sword?", Fu asked.

"It belonged to his mother, I had it in my position and I gave it to him", Jiraiya explained and she nodded in understanding.

(Fight)

Naruto swung his sword downward sending lightning towards Shando who was surprised and took the hit sending her out of the battle field paralyzed.

Jinto and Oting dashed out both running through hand seals.

"Our teamwork is the best in Taki, you can't escape this, **Colabaration Jutsu; Running Lightning** ", one used a fire justu while the other a lightning and the two combined to form a fireball with lightning around it.

The Jutsu clashed Naruto head on.

"NARUTO", Fu yelled.

The fire disappeared to see Naruto standing their sword pointing towards the two Taki Chunnin. He swung his sword and the The same Jutsu was sent towards them knock epibenthic both unconscious. The last one dashed out of the ground only to be kicked out the ring.

"Winner is Naruto", Shibuki said as if he was bored.

The medics came for the four Chuunin and Naruto picked the number two for Jounin Shibuki wince but Naruto appeared to be calm.

Two Jounin very familiar to Taki came down making the council smirk. There was Naruto could beat these two.

"Naruto Uzumaki against Kegon and Yoro". (They are real). (Second Chuunin Exams Arc in Anime, Just Decided to use them)

(With Jiraiya and Fu)

"Jiraiya-sama, there is no way Naruto-kun can beat them", she whispered in panic.

"Don't worry, I trained him after all", Jiraiya assured but she didn't calm down. "What's special about them anyways?".

"They are the strongest Jounin in the village", Fu told him and he shrugged.

"Naruto's has a legacy to uphold and he has you to protect, he would fail, he would rather die that fail those he cares for", Jiraiya told her with a warm smile. She nodded with her own smile. No doubts. Naruto was Naruto. He was unpredictable. A genius. But most of all.

He cared.

 ** _0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o._**

 ** _Please Review. No flames. Later._**

 ** _Disclaimer; Naruto is the property of Kishimoto…let's face it, if it was mine this Naruto would have married Fu and not Hinata._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 05_**

"Hajime".

They stood facing each other. Two Jounin against a single Genin. Kegon charged at Naruto and began a fierce Taijutsu fight.

He swung punched but Naruto ducked and sent a leg sweep. Kegon jumped and as soon as he did Yoro sent a kick for Naruto who side stepped then back flipped from one of Kegon's punch.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, two Jounin against little ole' me, what a shame, might as well give up", said Naruto as he raise his hand up.

Midway through the raise of a hand Yoro spoke. "It'll make our job easier and look at that, those who want some can go by the Demon Bitch, I wonder if she's a moaner and a screamer…how tight is she?", Those word made Nartuo's hand stop dead in their tracks.

He was going to use a surprise attack but then thought it over.

Fuck surprise.

" **Combination Jutsu; Shocking Tsunami** ", was heard from Naruto and the giant Tsnami with lightning in it was sent directly for the two Jounin who was scared.

They both yelled, " **Earth Style; Mud Wall** ", they both yelled and the wall of mud came up but it wasn't enough to stop the Jutsu.

They were both soaking wet and getting shocked.

"Damned brat got us wet and we're getting shocked repeatedly, damned demon must love the whore…well bad luck for you, she's just a demon that people will just fuck and leave", Yoro spat.

Something in Naruto snapped. A voice whispered something in his head. He ignored it. It whispered again. He ignored it.

"I'm going to kill you and then 'play', with the other demon", Kegon taunted with a smirk.

That was it.

Naruto snapped.

He didn't ignore the voice but embraced it.

He said what it was saying.

It was a Jutsu.

Not a normal one.

But he said it.

" **Almighty Push** ".

With both hands out stretched Kegon and Toro were sent into a building rendering them unconscious and a billow of sand surrounded Naruto. When it disappeared the sight shocked them.

Naruto's hair was red and it was the same style as Minato's. Two bangs framing his face. The only difference was that it was read and longer reaching his mid back. His whiskers were gone. His eyes had gone from blue to purple with four black rings and a black pupil. It then faded into silver.

'He's so handsome', the females thought. ALL. From young to old.

"Naruto is the winner, does the council still wish to appose the,?", Shibuki asked and they shook their head vigorously for 'no'.

"Fu, come to my office in an hour so I can release you as a ninja", Shibuki told her then he was gone.

Fu went and kiss Naruto. He returned it tenfold. He channeled Chakra into his mouth as he wrestled with his tongue making her moan and Chakra in his hands as they roamed her body. Fu broke the kiss.

"If you keep doing that I'll be forced to jump you right here and now", she hissed at him in whisper.

"Go pack your stuff, I'm going to have a chat with Jiraiya then buy some stuff for the trip back home", he said as he gave her one more kiss and walked there separate ways.

(Land of Fire; Two Days Later)

Fu had been on cloud nine since she left Taki and was going to be in Konoha. She had packed all of her things in five minutes…not that is was much but hey, that's still a record.

"So Jiraiya-sama, what rank will I be when I go to Konoha?", she asked breaking the silence.

"The Old Man may give you back Chuunin rank or put you on a Genin team, depends on your skill, our promotion system is different from Taki's", Jiraiya told her and she nodded in understanding.

Naruto was currently trying to burst a rubber ball.

"Jiraiya-sensei, how longer until we reach Konoha?", Naruto asked.

"Might reach tomorrow morning why?".

"I want to master the Rasengan by tomorrow", Naruto answered.

"Gaki, Minato took three years to make it and it took me a year to learn it, there's now way you can do it", Jiraiya said and as soon as he finished the rubber ball burst.

Naruto smirked at Jiraiya shocked face. "But I am not my father or you Jiraiya-sensei".

"Congrats Naruto-kun", Fu said as she gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Thanks Fu-chan".

"Naruto, during your fight did you notice anything different about your vision?", Jiraiya asked. He had been fearing the answer. He had been the only pne to see it and he had a pretty good guess of what it was.

"Yeah, it was more enhance and clearer, I thought it was normal with Kyuubi in me and all but it was more concentrated", he pointed out.

"Channel Chakra to your eyes", Jiraiya said as he stopped.

Naruto did as was told. His eyes turned purple with a black pupil and four black ring around it but the smallest and closest ring to the pupil had three tomoes on it. Like the Sharingan.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and closed in on him. He studied the eyes. Jiraiya grinned and threw a scroll to Naruto and began continue to walk.

Naruto opened the scroll and Fu read it over his shoulder.

"The Rinnegan, the Dojutsu of The Sage of Six Paths, it has five stages. Rinnegan, Sharinnegan level one, Sharinnegan level two, Sharinnegan level two and finally the Rinnesharingan. It has seven abilities or paths. Deva, Animal, Preta, Human, Asura, Naraka and Outer", Naruto said and shocked. "It can also absorb Bijuu", he said the last part and Fu and Naruto stopped dead in their tracks.

They watched each other then at the retreating form of Jiraiya.

Naruto continued walking. He also was reading then stopped dead in his tracks.

He bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground and said, " **Ninja Art; Summoning Jutsu; Kyuubi** ", in a puff of smoke The Kyuubi was on the ground. It was the size of a small fox and its nine tails swishing behind it.

Jiraiya and Fu were wide eyed. The Kyuubi watched Naruto and grumbled.

"And I was summoned why?", it asked. Naruto picked it up and put it on his head.

"Just for fun, have a little freedom, not like you have much Chakra anyway", Naruto told it. It grumbled but went to sleep on Naruto's head.

"Sure that's a good idea Gaki?", Jiraiya asked fearing how the villagers would react when they saw the Kyuubi on Naruto head.

"If they're afraid it's their problem, the only way Kyuubi's going back in the cage is if the Old Man asks me to", Naruto said then turned to Fu. "I want to try something when we reach home".

"Going to try and absorb Chomei, I had a talk with her during the week you were training, she only went on about training and…you being a good mate", she whispered the last part but they heard her and Naruto blushed a shade that would make Hinata proud.

"Only if he wants to leave from you, I am not forcing it to come into me…", as he said that Kyuubi opened an eye and watched Naruto then went back to sleep, "…Jiraiya-sensei told me he wants to end the cycle of hatred in the world, but he says he might die before he completes…and being his student that responsibility fall onto me, but to do that I need the power of the Bijuu, from Shukaku to Jin…".

"Not my name".

"Anyway, people treat Jinchuriki as if they are the Tailed Beast themselves. There is a huge difference but not many see it. Along with ending the cycle of hate, I'm going to end the hatred in the Bijuu and fill it with love", he finished and Fu and Jiraiya looked at him in awe.

Fu gave him a kiss on the lips. "And I'll be by your side the entire way", she whispered as she broke the kiss. Naruto smiled, deactivated the Rinnegan, put the scroll on the Rinnegan in his pocket and wrapped an arm around Fu's waist.

'He's the child of prophecy…it wasn't Minato or Nagato, it's Naruto…I'm sure of it, in time he will have to learn the summoning and sage mode, he will truly change the world, I just know it'.

(Konoha's Gates; Next Day)

"It's so boring", a guard at the gates grumbled.

"Shut up Izumo", another yelled. He was tired of his partner's complaining.

The other suddenly perked up, "Kotetsu, three figures are coming", Izumo said and both turned to the gates.

…

Five minutes later Naruto, Jiraiya and Fu stopped in front of the gates.

"Jiraiya-sama? Who are your companions?", Kotetsu asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Fu", he said.

"Wasn't Naruto blonde and had blue eyes, this one has red hair and silver eyes, but he does wear the same hideous jumpsuit…and is that the Kyuubi on his head?!", Izumo yelled.

"My jumpsuit isn't hideous so shit it Izumo", Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-kun, it's ugly and dumb and we're going to change it after we see Hokage-sama", Fu told him.

"Yes Fu-chan", he said glumly.

"We're heading off", Jiraiya said and walked off being followed closely by his apprentice and Fu.

When they were out of ear shot Kotetsu whistled. "Naruto's got a hit girlfriend…to bad he's whipped", he said and burst into laughter. Izumo followed his friend's lead and laughed as well.

…

Naruto and the others walked to the village's crowded streets. Everyone parted and let them pass once Kyuubi was seen. They knew it was Naruto. The hideous orange jumpsuit.

People didn't glare anymore but simply moved out of the way in fear. Tenfold of their normal fear.

What was with the red hair and silver eyes they know but they thought it was due to the Kyuubi.

Some glared but stopped once the Kyuubi snarled.

"Kyuubi, stop scaring them", Naruto said aloud and when the Kyuubi stopped they were shocked that it listened to Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sensei, once we're done, Fu an I are going to a weapon store", Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"We'll continue your training tomorrow morning", Jiraiya said as they stopped in front of the Hokage tower.

(Hokage's Office)

"Come in".

Naruo, Jiraiya and Fu walked in.

"Naruto, Jiraiya, you've returned and brought back someone", he said looking at Fu.

"Hey Old Man", Jiraiya said.

"Hello Hokage-sama", Fu answered.

Naruto remained in a thinking pose.

"What's wrong Naruto?", Hiruzen asked.

"I was thinking if to call you Old Man or…granduncle", Naruto said and Hiruzen's pipe dropped to the floor. He turned to Jiraiya who nodded.

"Old man will be fine", he answered the his gaze fell to Naruto head…or rather what was on it. "Is that the Kyuubi?".

"Yip, this is…", Naruto trailed of thinking that Kyuubi would say his name.

"Naruto-kun his name is Kurama, Chomei told me", Fu said and Kurama grumbled something about no good bugs.

"And you are?".

"I am Fu and I would like to join Konoha, I am formerly of Taki and was released when Naruto-kun fought for me via the FFF act and am the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi", she said.

"What rank were you in Taki?".

"Chuunin".

Sarutobi pulled out a headband.. He gave it to fu who readily accepted it. "Report to the academy in two weeks and you will be placed on a team".

"Any question Old Man, I know you've got a lot of them", Naruto said.

"Okay. How is the Kyuubi on your head? Why is your hair red and eyes silver? What about your training?".

"Summoned Kurama with the Rinnegan, the activation of the Rinnegan triggered the change of my hair and eyes and as for training I am easily Chuunin level", Naruto said.

Hiruzen was gaping. The man known around the world as the 'Professor' and 'God of Shinobi' was shocked.

"Let's tell you the story".

"Thank you, I'd love to hear it".

"When we first reached to Taki...".

 ** _0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o._**

 ** _Please Review. No flames. Later._**

 ** _Disclaimer; Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and Fu._**

 ** _A.N. Next Chappy will be up later or tomorrow, team selections will be next chapter. Todaloo._**


End file.
